Many computer systems, such as notebook computers, have multiple, externally accessible connectors and/or slots into which peripheral devices can be connected. Each such slot is configured for a specific type of device (e.g., PCMCIA, USB, etc.). While such an arrangement of connection types provides options to a user, some users might prefer a different set of connection choices. For example, while a notebook computer might provide one slot for a Secure Digital (SD) card, a user might prefer to have more than one SD card slot. The manufacturer/system designer has to decide which set of connection/slots to include based on a perception of what a majority of potential customers would want. While having multiple types of slots and connectors for peripheral devices provides choices to a user, the various slots and connectors are fixed at the factory thereby limiting flexibility of the system to be connected to peripherals other than what the computer's slots/connectors permit.